A control valve may incorporate a device to break up a fluid stream into a plurality of flow paths to reduce noise resulting from the flowing fluid. These devices, known as fluid resistant devices, noise attenuators, or flow stabilizers, may be used to reduce high static-pressure of liquid or gas flow, preferably without the undesirable by-products of a high aerodynamic noise level (in the case of a compressible fluid, such as gas), or cavitation and erosion (in case of a liquid). Such devices may include spaced apart perforated plates, tubes, and braces. Some of these existing devices may suffer from one or more deficiencies, and thus further improvements in those devices may be desired.